Never Let Me Go
by TestingFate
Summary: With the prospect of returning to McKinley for senior year tomorrow, Kurt enjoys his last summer night with Blaine and reflects on their summer together and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A loud buzzing interrupted Kurt's otherwise quiet world. He slid his phone out of his jean's pocket, finding a new text message from Carole.

_From: Carole_

_Burt wants you home soon, sweetheart. He doesn't want you out late since you have school tomorrow._

Kurt sighed heavily, not moving from his place snuggled into Blaine's side.

"What's up?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Dad wants me home soon," Kurt explained softly, speaking to Blaine's chest rather than his face. "Since tomorrow is a school day…"

Blaine said nothing, only brought his arm that wasn't already wrapped around Kurt's waist up to stroke slowly across his back. They had been in a world of their own for the last few hours and neither was eager to leave it. Taking advantage of the warm end-of-summer weather that night, the two boys were lying on their backs on a hillside at a park near Kurt's house, simply enjoying each other's presence and watching the stars.

"I can't believe that summer is already over," Kurt continued. "I don't want to go back to McKinley yet, I just want to stay with you."

Blaine hummed his agreement, tightening his arms around Kurt.

"We knew school had to start up again eventually," he joked. "Don't worry, you won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Blaine's soft smile made it unable for him to keep a returning smile from his own face.

"I certainly hope not," he teased back.

Blaine's smile grew larger as he leaned down to kiss Kurt gently for a moment before returning to his original position. Kurt continued to watch Blaine as he gazed upward, his eyes flickering from star to star.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight," Kurt observed. "Is everything ok?"

Blaine glanced down at him.

"Of course it is," he said. "I'm just feeling very…content." Pausing for just a moment, he continued with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth, "And you've talked enough for the both of us."

"Well, excuse me," Kurt grumbled playfully. "I just wanted to enjoy our last summer night together."

Blaine laughed out loud at the pretend upset expression on Kurt's face. Kissing his forehead quickly, he pushed them both into a sitting position before getting to his feet and extending his hand to Kurt.

"Come on, you. We better get you home before Burt is upset with me."

Hand in hand, they walked the short distance back to Kurt's house and too soon were standing on his doorstep.

"Coffee tomorrow?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it," Blaine said.

* * *

><p>One long kiss goodnight later, Kurt found himself at his vanity performing his nightly moisturizing ritual. No matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to concentrate. His thoughts kept drifting back to Blaine and the amazing summer they had had together. They had been going strong for over five months now and although it had been far from perfect, Kurt hated the thought of not being able to see his boyfriend every day anymore. Spending so much time together over the summer had only made him love the curly-haired Warbler even more. Blaine was truly the kindest person he had ever met.<p>

Kurt thought about the time they had been walking past the park when that little girl had fallen off her bike. Blaine had immediately run to her aid, untangling her from the handlebars and wiping away her tears. Then there had been that time at the mall when that stressed-looking middle-aged woman in front of them in the check-out line hadn't had the final two dollars and ninety-three cents needed to make her purchase. Blaine had handed her three dollars from his own wallet without a second thought. There had even been that time at the movie theater when Blaine returned that man's dropped wallet even though he and his wife had been shooting Kurt and Blaine uncomfortable looks all night

Blaine was just such a good person, through and through. Although sometimes he could be so painfully oblivious that Kurt wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, he knew that Blaine would always be there for Kurt when he needed him.

The buzzing of his phone woke him from his thoughts.

_From: Blaine_

_Goodnight love 3_

Kurt knew they could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey friends. This was written to be an intro for a longer story but I wanted to post this first and see if there was any interest in me continuing it. I know this is mostly just fluff but it's leading into a plot, I promise. Let me know if you'd like to hear more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine quietly closed his bedroom door behind him, trying, and failing, to hold back his tears. Promising himself that no one would know about this moment of weakness, he let the back of his head slump against the door as a few silent tears trickled down his cheeks.

_Why does he always do this right when I finally think I'm happy? It's like every time I find a flicker of happiness in my life, he has to make sure to snuff it out._

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Blaine cleared the tears from his face with the heel of his hand and walked towards his bathroom to get ready for bed. He had planned to play around with his guitar for a while when he got home, trying to finish up that song he had been working on for the last several weeks, but didn't feel up to it anymore. Unlike Kurt, he didn't have school tomorrow (Dalton didn't start until a week and a half after than McKinley did), but he now all he wanted was to curl up in that blissful unconsciousness that was sleep and escape his home for a few short hours.

As he watched his reflection in the mirror brushing its teeth, Blaine tried to return to his happy memories with Kurt today but the sharp sting in his heart that was always seemed to be brought on by his father's disappointment was crowding out everything else.

He had returned home from his night with Kurt to find his father waiting in the kitchen, looking at Blaine's bank account statement. Blaine felt his stomach drop. His father never waited up for him unless he was in trouble.

"_Blaine, I thought we agreed that you were going to save your money from working at Six Flags this summer! Do you think tuition at Dalton is cheap?"_

"_No, Dad, I–"_

"_With the economy like this you need to be careful with how you treat your money. You need to learn to be responsible!"_

"_I barely spent any money this summer!"_

"_What do you call those $150 concert tickets?"_

"_Those were the _only_ expensive things I bought _all_ summer. Kurt was so excited that Lady Gaga was coming to Cleveland, I had to–"_

"_Blaine, you're nearly eighteen. At some point you need to learn to stop acting like such an entitled child and realize that the world doesn't revolve around your every want. You think I _want_ to go to the office every day? No! You think I _want_ to spend my money on house payments instead of vacations? No! You think I _want_ to pay thousands of dollars of tuition for your private school? No! But I do it because it has to be done."_

"…_I…Dad, I–" _

"_Your mother and I do a lot for you, Blaine, and you need to learn to give instead of just take."_

"_I…yes, sir." _

"_Go to bed. We'll talk about this with your mother tomorrow."_

Sometimes Blaine wished his father _would_ just stop paying his tuition. Maybe then he could transfer to McKinley with Kurt. As much as the thought of returning to public school made his blood run cold, he had seen firsthand the unique bond that the New Directions members had with each other and to be perfectly honest, he was more than a little jealous of Kurt. Although he loved the Warblers, something made his heart ache for a chance to experience that unbreakable familial bond the Glee kids at McKinley seemed to have. Blaine had never known the feeling of having a group of people that always loved you and supported you no matter what.

Blaine's family was fine as far as families go. Neither of his parents were home much during the day; his dad worked 40+ hours a week in some office building downtown and his mom worked as a kindergarten teacher at the nearby elementary school. Blaine's older brother Jeremy was quite a bit older than him and in his senior year of college at Brown University. Anyone looking at their family objectively would come to the conclusion that they were a small, happy, hard-working, picturesque upper-middle class American family. The truth was, though, that their family had never been particularly close and although none of them had reacted overly negative to Blaine coming out, afterwards there always seemed to be an underlying tension when any of them had to deal with him.

Blaine had only had Kurt over at his house when he knew neither of his parents would be home. He didn't want Kurt to know about his sad excuse for a family. While the world might view Kurt's family as lesser than Blaine's, Blaine had always felt that a real family would love each other no matter what, and Kurt had two of those – his family and his glee club. He knew that Kurt had always looked up to him and while he had steadily opened himself up to Kurt more and more over the summer, this was something he hadn't been able to share yet. He didn't want Kurt to pity him and treat him differently.

_Kurt wouldn't do that though…would he?_ Blaine spit his toothpaste out and took a closer look at himself in the mirror. If Blaine let him see through the shallow wall that still remained around his heart, would Kurt be as disappointed in him as his father was? Closing his eyes in hopes of warding off the growing pounding in his head, he made his way slowly to his bed, stopping only to pick up his phone on the way.

_To: Kurt_

_Goodnight love 3_

Maybe tomorrow during coffee he would find the courage to tell Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is more of what I was imagining when I started this fic. I love Blaine's character, I think there's a lot of depth there that hasn't been explored on the show yet. Hope you guys like where I'm trying to go with this. Reviews are lovely. :)**


End file.
